Throughout the GI tract in the human body there are focal lesions of unwanted or unhealthy tissue that physicians desire to remove or ablate in situ. Examples of these lesions include ‘islands’ of intestinal metaplasia and dysplasia in the esophagus or ‘flat’ polyps in the colon. Removal of these tissues through techniques such as Endoscopic Mucosal Resection (EMR) may create unwanted complications such as bleeding and current ablative modalities such as Argon Plasma Coagulation (APC) and Radio Frequency Ablation (RFA) suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Furthermore, existing cryoablation technologies, which spray the cryogen directly onto the body lumen do not adequately allow control of the energy dosage.